


what's another death?

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: “You are not dying on me again,” Dick says. Jason doesn’t respond because Jason is bleeding out.





	what's another death?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Bleeding Out
> 
> I am ridiculously proud of the fact that I managed to write an actual drabble

“You are not dying on me again,” Dick says. Jason doesn’t respond because Jason is bleeding out.

Dick’s putting pressure on the wound but it doesn’t seem to matter.The deed was done by the time Dick got there.There’s too much blood on Dick’s hands but more is still coming. It’s okay it comes. It means Jason’s heart is still beating.

They’ve had a truce for a while. Jason’s stopped ignoring them. They were almost okay.

Now, Jason is bleeding out under him. 

If he lives, _which he will because damn him, _Dick is going to kill the bastard.


End file.
